1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens assembly, and more particularly to a wide viewing angle optical lens assembly having multiple lens elements.
2. Related Prior Art
In recent years, with the prosperity of wide viewing angle optical lens assemblies, the demands for the compact photographing cameras are boosted exponentially. The photo-sensing device, e.g. a sensor, of an ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device. In addition, as the advancing semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of the pixel size of sensors and the development of electronic products is heading toward full functionality and getting light, thin, short and small, and the standards for the image quality of the photographing optical lens assemblies are rapidly raised.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,102 provides a topical lens configuration with a three-element lens assembly comprising a glass lens and a plastic lens, where a third lens element is glass, such that the freedom of correcting the aberration of the topical lens assembly is reduced, thereby the image quality becomes difficult to control. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,262,925 provides another topical lens configuration with a three-element lens assembly, where an aperture stop is disposed between a first lens element and a second lens element, such that the topical lens can not meet the requirement of the miniaturization because of the increased length of the topical lens assembly.